La Ignorancia Es Felicidad
by TodosDanAscoMenosYo
Summary: Dino, una cita y… Oh, como siempre algún desastre  y eso que estaba con subordinados


_Dino, una cita y… Oh, como siempre algún desastre (y eso que estaba con subordinados)_

¡Día de subir todos los escritos OC que Chilly tiene en el pc! :DDD

Dios, de seguro enveneno al fandom con tanto coso sin sentido, pero ya que, la libertad de expresión es la que me domina xDD.

Y en vez de salir a pedir trabajo arreglo esto. Bien, la explicación correspondiente: Amigos, historia de KHR inconclusa y luego cada uno la continuo por su lado. Y aquí esta lo que yo hice, esto se basa en una historia real, y por muy gracioso que parezca cuando estas hay no es muy bonito.

**Datos importantes antes de leer: **Bien, como esta es una historia aparte de la que escribíamos con mis amigos de seguro no van a entender de donde salio el personaje de "Caroline Pavlichenko". En resumidas cuentas ella es una francotiradora rusa –obviamente de la mafia rusa y sucesora correspondiente- es algo así como la prometida de Dino, pero no se alarmen, no es mucho de peleas e historia de mafias.

**¡Ah! Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Le pertenece a Akira Amano, así que cuidado que los derechos son de ella/el **(la verdad es que no se su sexo xP)

"_Mi abuela tenía una teoría muy interesante; decía que todos nacemos con una caja de fósforos adentro, pero que no podemos encenderlos solos. Necesitamos la ayuda del oxígeno y una vela. En este caso el oxígeno, por ejemplo, vendría del aliento de la persona que amamos; la vela podría ser cualquier tipo de comida, música, caricia, palabra o sonido que engendre la explosión que encenderá uno de los fósforos. Por un momento, nos deslumbra una emoción intensa. Una tibieza placentera crece dentro de nosotros, desvaneciéndose a medida que pasa el tiempo, hasta que llega una nueva explosión a revivirla. Cada persona tiene que descubrir qué disparará esas explosiones para poder vivir, puesto que la combustión que ocurre cuando uno de los fósforos se enciende es lo que nutre al alma. Ese fuego, en resumen, es su alimento. Si uno no averigua a tiempo qué cosa inicia esas explosiones, la caja de fósforos se humedece y ni uno solo de los fósforos se encenderá nunca"._

**Como agua para chocolate. ****Laura Esquivel.**

**La ignorancia es felicidad**

Dino había invitado a comer a Caroline a un restaurante de comida rápida en Japón, el estaba conciente de que ella aún no se acostumbraba a todo esto y no encontró la manera más fácil de ayudarla a conectarse con la nación del sol que haciéndola participe de sus costumbres. Eso y aparte, como todo buen caballero, quería que tuviera bonitos recuerdos de cuando estaban juntos.

- Esto –Dino le indico la hamburguesa que estaba en la mesa-. Es una hamburguesa.

Finalizo sonriente, y luego comenzó a explicarle todo lo que había allí, desde el ketchup hasta los vasitos de helado. Sus subordinados miraban la escena desde otra mesa con cierto pesar, mientras que la joven trataba de tragarse los insultos que amenazaban por salir de su garganta.

- Dino –Le llamo, el chico alzo el rostro sonriente-. En Italia, Rusia e incluso hasta en la Antártica hay locales de comida rápida, se perfectamente lo que es una hamburguesa doble de queso e incluso se en el pac que esta incluida. Deja de hacer el ridículo y no te sigas esforzando.

Curvo un tanto sus labios al mirarlo, casi formando una sonrisa. Al mafioso casi se le va el aliento por aquella acción, sin embargo logro recuperarse luego de uno segundos, se acomodo en la silla y suspiro agobiado.

- Trate de traerte a un lugar típico de Japón –Bajo la cabeza apenado.

- Agradezco tu inútil esfuerzo –Caroline entrecerró los ojos para luego beber de su gaseosa.

Dino le miro mientras comía la porción de papas fritas que había pedido para ambos. Suspiro nuevamente mirando hacia otro lado, la verdad de las cosas era que prefería ir a comer a la casa de Tsuna, pero andar con Caroline significaba otra molestia más para la pobre mujer, no es que Caro fuera molestosa, es más, ni siquiera hablaba, pero aun así, con el ejercito de animales fuera de control que habitaba en esa casa era mejor no dar muchos problemas a la madre de su "hermanito".

- Dino ¿Me pasas la _sale per favore_? –Pidió de pronto ella.

El rubio obedeció sin más, y al entregarle el frasquito de sal descubrió que el carísimo celular de ella estaba sobre la mesa, lo tomo sin mala intención para poder revisar la música que tenia. Caroline ni siquiera despego la cabeza de su montón de papas fritas.

- No revises la carpeta que dice "Io" –Pidió ella.

¿Por qué las personas se empeñaban tanto en prohibir las cosas? ¿Acaso no sabían que eso lo hacia más atractivo para la gente curiosa? Dino sonrió de manera malévola mientras comenzaba a buscar la dichosa carpeta en el celular, la pelirroja esta vez alzo la cabeza para mirarle asustada.

- Dino, devuélveme eso –Pidió con sus ojos entrecerrados, el ni caso le hizo-. Dino, hablo enserio… devuélvemelo.

Esta vez estiro su mano sobre la mesa para tratar de hacerlo entrar en razón, sin embargo de nada sirvió, el mafioso la ignoraba olímpicamente.

- Dino Cavallone –Sentencio ella al estirarse sobre la mesa para intentar quitarle el dichoso aparato de las manos a su novio-. Devuélvemelo ahora.

- ¡La encontré! –Grito el Cavallone al levantar su vista con una sonrisa burlona-. Veamos que me escondes…

- _Dino è una cazzata _[1], devuélvemelo –La chica comenzaba a irritarse de veras.

- _Me ne frego, darling _[2] –Respondió el sacándole la lengua mientras se alejaba más de la mesa para revisar el aparato con más tranquilidad.

Caroline dejo de pelear y se levanto del asiento con una mueca en los labios, se inclino un poco hacia la mesa y la golpeo fuertemente con sus puños cerrados haciendo saltar todo lo que había en ella. Dino, del espanto, la miro asustado.

- ¡_OKA-SAN_! [3] –Grito ella a todo lo que dieron sus pulmones.

Un ambiente gélido se hizo en el recinto, de pronto Dino sintió miles de miradas amenazadoras sobre el, en su mayoría madres presentes que estaban en el local celebrando el día del niño. Todos esos maternales ojos posados sobre el, mirándolo de forma reprobatoria y con sus celulares en mano para ver si el "pervertido" de la mesa cuatro se le ocurría seguir molestando a la "pobre e indefensa" niña extranjera. Caroline extendió su mano, reclamando el aparato y al Cavallone no le quedo otra más que devolvérselo para después hundirse en su silla de plástico como cual helado derretido se esparrama en su conito.

- _Grazzie_ [4] –Le dijo y tomo asiento en su silla, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Dino se apresuro en comer para poder salir pronto del local arrastrando a la pelirroja de la mano, sin embargo las miradas reprobatorias y amenazantes siguieron sobre ellos incluso una vez que salieron del local. El mafioso aún sentía el miedo a flor de piel debido a la mirada de todas esas madres furiosas, que de seguro aún tenían las ganas de sacarle lo ojos con sus tenedores de plástico.

- ¿Q-que había en la carpeta "Io"? –Pregunto el rubio en cuanto estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos del local de comida rápida.

- Umh… ¡Así! Había unas lindas fotos de ti cuando dormías. No quiero que las borres –Le dijo ella en un tono casi amenazante mientras caminaban de la mano.

Ahora el mafioso tenía sentimientos muy confusos. Por una parte, una gota de sudor caía por su cabeza debido a la estupidez por la que su novia había armado tanto jaleo; por otro lado, estaba la presente venita marcada en su frente, la cual era su parte enojada, haciéndolo "meditar" mentalmente: _¡¿Acaso había pasado por todas esas miradas aterrorizantes solo por un par de fotos suyas durmiendo? ¡Esa era la razón más imbecil por la cual había puesto su integridad física –y mental- en peligro! –El entrenamiento con Reborn no cuenta-_; y por ultimo, un sonrojo idiota le inundaba el rostro debido, claro esta, a la ternura que era aquella chica, miren que sacarle fotos mientras duerme –debía, urgentemente, ordenar sus prioridades-.

Pero solo se decidió por un sentimiento. Se volteo para mirar a Caroline con una cara de: _"De verdad te quiero mucho, pero tengo unas ganas de sacarte los ojos y usarlos como pelotas de ping-pong"_

- _Fare il furbo _[5], Caro-_chan_ –Soltó molesto el Italiano para luego soltar unas pequeñas lagrimitas teatrales.

Caroline se paro de puntillas y le acaricio la cabeza como si de un niño pequeño se tratase.

- _Scuzi figlio _[6], te debo una –Le miro casi con ternura y luego tiro la chaqueta de el para besarle la mejilla-. Ya, ya, mi niño… Mama te acompañara a la residencia Sawada para que te sientas mejor.

Al Capofamiglia se le iluminaron los ojos con un brillo infantil mientras su "mama" le secaba las mejillas y le depositaba un suave beso en los labios. Como amaba a esa loca rusa extremista que tenia por novia.

**Fin :P ¡Ahhhw~! ¡El amorshhh~!**

**Sección que usa Chilly para aclarar algunas cosillas de la escritura.**

**[1]** "_ Dino è una cazzata"_: Traducido algo así como: _Dino, esto es una estupidez_. (Por favor no lo usen, es una palabra fea en Italia D: )

**[2]** "_ Me ne frego, darling"_: También es algo así como un insulto menor, traducido: _No me importa, querida._

**[3]** ¡OKA-SAN!: ¡MAMA! (eso creo que estuvo demás, jeje)

**[4] **"_ Grazzie"_: Gracias.

**[5]** _Fare il furbo_: también es como una especie de insulto delicado, es algo así como: _hacerse el inteligente… para las cosas malas_. Suena feo, es difícil traducir eso al español :S

**[6]** _Scuzi figlio_: Disculpa hijo.

En fin. Los reviews brillaran por su ausencia pero no me importa 8D


End file.
